TF and TF 2: ..A 1/4 mile at a time
by JR2k1983
Summary: My take on a sequel
1. Default Chapter

The Fast and the Furious 2  
  
…A Quarter Mile at a Time  
  
"I live my life a quarter mile at a time, for those ten seconds nothing else matters" Dom said. He knew it was true, all his live boiled down to those ten seconds, and he didn't care about anything except winning. But after all that went down, he didn't even know whether he could ever show his face in California again. His racing days might be over.  
  
"Tuna fish, no crust" a familiar voice is heard. "Brian!" Mia screamed as she jumped up to greet him, "where the hell have you been?" Brian knew it was coming but he figured he would have to explain it someday. "Well after I let Dom go, they decided to put me on meter maid duty." He explained, "And I wanted to wait a couple months for things to cool down."  
  
Mia looked at him and slowly her smile went away, "Jessie is still in the hospital," she said, "the doctors don't know how much longer he will be in the coma." Brian knew Jessie was there, he had been visiting him every day. "How's Vince?" he asked. "Well…" she hesitated at what she had to say next, "…Vince had to get his arm amputated, they couldn't save it." Brian lowered his head at the sound of her voice, "I am sorry to hear that".  
  
"Where's Dom" Brian asked. Mia's eyes started to tear up "I haven't heard from him since that day. "He called me last week," Brian said, "He told me to tell you he will be home in a couple months." Mia's face cheered up "Really?" Brian looked at her, " Yeah he said that he wanted to wait till everything cooled off with the police." Just then a maroon 1996 Nissan 240sx pulled up.  
  
"Rrreeeaaaoooowww," came from inside the window, "I smell, Bacon" Letty stepped out laughing. "Hey, Letty!" Brian said. "So what are you doing back around here?" Letty asked. "I hope you are not here to arrest me." Brian laughed "No, not even close, I just came back with a message that Dom will be back in about 2 months or so." Letty couldn't contain her excitement, "Oh my god, you better not be fuckin' with me." Brian laughed "Now why would I do that." Mia grabbed Brian's arm and took him out to the garage where a familiar orange Supra was sitting.  
  
Mia held up the keys in front of Brian's face, "Dom left a note with these" Mia handed him an envelope. Brian opened it up…  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian,  
  
Thank you for all you have done for me and my family. You are like my brother. I want you to have her, since without you she wouldn't exist. Tell Mia and Letty I love them. Please tell Vince I am sorry. And if Jessie makes it thorough tell him to be careful. Make sure that everyone is ok until I get back, My RX7 is in the back garage, make sure no one takes it.  
  
Dom 


	2. A Familiar Face

1 A Familiar Face  
  
2  
  
3 "Holy Shit!" Brian yelled. "What?!" Mia and Letty asked. "Dom said he will be back in a couple months." Brian said. "Yeah, so." Letty snapped back. "That phone call was six weeks ago!" Brian exclaimed. Just then a high pitched rev was heard outside the garage, all three of them rushed outside to see who it was.  
  
"Well look at these pathetic lookin' things" Leon said as he hopped out of his 1994 Nissan Skyline GT-R. "Hey Brian long time no see, What have you been up to?" Brian answered all of the usual questions. He expected Leon to be a little pissed off at him for all the shit that went down, but Leon showed no sign of holding a grudge. For Brian, that was good enough.  
  
The team went inside to catch up a little bit, and play video games. Leon talked about how he ran to Nevada to escape the police. Letty talked of spending all of her time rolling the streets looking for suckers with too much money and not enough car to back it. Brian explained how he got in trouble for letting Dom slip away in the Supra, and how he didn't get his FBI badge and was put on probation till it blew over. Mia talked of how she spent the endless nights thinking of how everyone was doing, and where Dom was.  
  
Later on at dinner, everyone was just sitting down to eat. Brian reached in to get the potatoes. "Uh oh," Mia said "You know what that means." Brian knew he was busted, "Ok ,ok, ok, I guess I know where to start." Just then Mia's cell phone rang. "Hello…Uh huh…He is?……Ok we will be there in a few minutes doctor."  
  
Mia Ran out of the room with tears in her eyes "It's Jessie!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the door. Brian, Letty and Leon followed, and caught Mia's taillights as she sped off down the street. Brian and Letty jumped in the Supra and took off, closely tailed by Leon's Skyline. 


End file.
